1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for operation mode control, and particularly to a system and method of operating a computer system in different operation modes using a mode controller and an additional microprocessor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to conventional computer functions, most current computer systems have integrated a great number of multimedia functions, such as CD/MP3 player, VCD/DVD player, TV, and image processing utility.
Current computer systems can satisfy the demands of users for the purpose of entertainment. The operating system of a computer can execute numerous multimedia software, such as music player, video player, TV player, radio (AM/FM), image capturer and explorer, and video/audio recording programs, and perform associated multimedia functions using related peripheral appliances and corresponding drivers.
In general, conventional configurations of a computer system provide a fixed number of specific control means corresponding to available operation modes. The computer system can execute related software and operates in the designated operation mode by activating corresponding control means. Conventional methods are simple, however, the number of the control means available for use in a computer system is limited and must be preset, such that extension of the maneuverability of the computer system is limited. To extend the maneuverability of the computer system and enable the user to operate the computer in various operation modes in order to fulfill a specific demand for multimedia interaction, the manufacturer of the computer system must produce related hardware to support the operation modes, thereby increasing the cost.